lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Chan (Vitello and Phuuz English adaptations, 2002-2004)
Before FUNimation Entertainment attempted to market Crayon Shin Chan in the US in 2006 (with their dub lasting three seasons), two previous attempts at English adaptations had been in existence. The first dub, produced through 2001-2002 by Vitello Productions and Lacey Production, shortened the "Vitello dub". Shortened to just "Shin Chan" (as the later dubs would be), this version was never aired in the US, but did air in the UK through 2002-2003 on their version of Fox Kids. The dub was later relegated to only shorts on Jetix, but the show was fully removed from the channel after Jetix rebranded to Disney XD. It also aired on Fox Kids in Australia and on RTÉ in the Republic of Ireland. This dub contained many famous voice actors that had done work in Western animation, such as Grey DeLisle (who had her first voice acting role in it). Although the dub was heavily censored and localized, Shin Chan's infamous Buri Buri dance was still in the show. 156 segments (episodes lasted 21 minutes and included 3 segments of 5 to 7 minutes) have been produced of the Vitello dub. 125 complete segments of the dub have been found in English, and of 3 segments only a part have been found in English. 60 segments of the Vitello dub were released on Region 4 (Australia) DVDs, but they are now all out of print. All DVDs except Volume 4, which contains one completely and one partly missing segment, have been found and uploaded. In 2004, Phuuz Entertainment gained the license to the series and produced a new English adaptation, featuring a different pool of Los Angeles-based voice actors. None of this dub was ever released on DVD, and none segments have appeared on the internet. Of 36 segments of the Phuuz dub the English name is known. This dub was pitched to Adult Swim in 2005, but was rejected on basis of it sounding too "childish" for the block. After Phuuz's license expired, FUNimation acquired the rights and their dub was approved. Changes from the Japanese original * The Vitello and Phuuz opening used scenes from the Japanese openings 1 up to and including 6. * Shinnosuke﻿'s genitals were censored, in the original he called them "Mr. Elephant" and did the "Mr. Elephant dance". Names Both dubs featured many name changes for the characters, although in some cases they used different options than what FUNimation would later use. * Shinnosuke's name was shortened to "Shin" * Misae became "Mitsy" and Hiroshi became "Harry" * Himawari became "Daisy" * Toru Kazama became "Cosmo", with his name loosely based off his surname * Nene Sakurada became "Nini" * Masao Sato became "Max" * The principal Bunta Takakura/"Encho-sensei" was renamed "Principal Enzo" * The teachers Midori Yoshinaga and Ume Matsuzaka were renamed "Miss Dori" and "Miss Uma", with the names loosely sourced from their Japanese names * Action Mask was renamed "The Masked Muchacho" * Ai Saotome was renamed "Sally" in Phuuz's dub (which covered later episodes) * Masumi Ageo was renamed "Miss Agnes" in Phuuz's dub Production Staff *ADR Direction: Paul Vitello (Vitello dub), Michael Sorich (Phuuz dub) *ADR Script: Leslie Ray (Vitello), Darlene Waddington (Phuuz) *Dialogue Recording: R.D. Floyd (Vitello) *Dialogue Editor: Larry Ellis (Vitello) *Producer: Paul Vitello, Cheryl Pollak (Vitello), Ken Duer (Phuuz) *Original music produced by: Rave Music, Inc. *Composers: Louis Cortelezzi, John Lissauer *Executive Producer for International Adaptation: Daisuke "Dan" Yoshikawa Voice Cast Vitello (2002) *Shin Nohara, Mitsy Nohara: Kath Soucie *Harry Nohara, Bo: Eric Loomis *Daisy Nohara, Max: Russi Taylor *Cosmo, Miss Uma: Grey DeLisle *Nini, Miss Dori: Anndi McAfee *Principal Enzo, Masked Muchacho: Patrick Fraley Phuuz (2004) *Shin Nohara: Diane Michelle *Mitsy Nohara: Julie Maddalena *Harry Nohara: Peter Doyle *Cosmo: Hope Levy *Max: Barbara Goodson *Bo: Richard Cansino *Nini: Michelle Ruff *Miss Dori: Cindy Robinson Segments of the Vitello dub 156 segments (episodes lasted 21 minutes and included 3 segments of 5 to 7 minutes) have been produced of the Vitello dub. 125 complete segments of the dub have been found in English, and only a part of 'Going To A Haunted House' (full fragment in Spanish)', 'Playing Tag' (full fragment in Spanish) and 'The Tortoise And The Hare-Bags' (full fragment in Spanish) have been found in English. The order of episodes Vitello released them in is not in the chronological order aired in Japan, in episode 29 Shin brings his classmates to visit his newborn sister, episode 30 shows the baby coming home from her birth in the hospital and in episode 52 it was revealed that Shin was going to have a little sister. YouTube playlist of all found segments (including the ones on DVD) Download of all found segments (including the ones on DVD) (click on 'Download as ZIP' to download everything at once) Intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6-TSUERfhc Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot-Azj42b3M 1) Playing House + Mom Wants To Drive + Mom Takes Driving Lessons 2) Mom's Getting Fat + I'm A Kiddie Commando + Dad Lost His Eyebrows 3) P.J. Party With Miss Dori + I Meet A Hishi + Mom Wants An Air Conditioner 4) I Go Skiing + Fun at the Ski Lodge + Dopes at the Slopes 5) Me Want Cookie + My Date With Miss Uma + Mom Runs Away 6) We're Getting A Divorce?! + Play Ball Part One + Play Ball Part Two 7) I Get Recycled + Mom Killed The TV + Lucky Gets Lucky 8) Fun With Balloons + I Found A Wallet + I Go To The City 9) We Go On Vacation + Vacation Fun + Dad Has A Breakdown 10) A Dad-Free Night + I Hit A Homer + I Clean Up 11) Let's Go Fishing + Smarty Pants Marti + Driving With Mom 12) I Make A Man Outta Max + Mom and Dad's Big Night + I Go To The Hospital 13) A Visit From Grandpa + I Go To Girl-Zoo + Grandpa Won't Leave 14) An Errand To The Post Office (Spanish, Dutch) + Going To A Haunted House [ONLY A PART] + Mom Goes On Strike 15) Who's Eisenhower? + Dad's Secret Admirer + Leaf Me Alone 16) The Late Great Me + Mom's A Shopaholic + I Can't Sleep 17) Me and the Comic Book Guy + Cosmo The Germinator + Dad Goes Jogging 18) Playing Around With Dad + I’m Going Hiking + Fun With Food 19) Someone’s Got A Boyfriend + I Get My Own Room + Dad Breaks A Promise 20) I Climb a Mountain + I'm Mountain Meat + Survival of the Fattest 21) Mom Has A New Dress + Bye Bye Cosmo + Mom Leaves Me On The Subway 22) Mom's Gotta Barf + My Cool Collection + I Love Nasty Books 23) I'm On Spring Break + Lucky Feels Yucky (Spanish, Dutch) + Let's Have A Picnic 24) I Jump-Start The Baby (Spanish, Dutch) + Cosmo's In Love (Spanish, Dutch) + I'm A Love Doctor (Spanish, Dutch) 25) I Want A New Mom (Spanish, Dutch) + Playin' In The Pool (Spanish, Dutch) + It's Pregnant Mom Month (Spanish, Dutch) 26) Playing Tag + I Go On A Date + My Date With Ricky 27) The Story of Shinocchio + Gimme Back My Ball + I'm Mom's Bodyguard 28) Mom Takes A Nap + I Get Free Lunch + Dad's Close Shave 29) Check Out My Baby + A Picnic With Miss Bono (Spanish) + Fun With The Godfather 30) The Baby Comes Home + Hanging' Out With The New Baby + I'm Tired 31) Miss Uma's Day Off + Mom Lost Her Key + I Swap Moms 32) I Help Dad Shovel Snow (Spanish, Dutch) + Lady Wrestlers Rock + I Get A Love Letter 33) Am I Getting A Brother Or What + I Help Out The Comic Book Guy (Spanish, Dutch) + Dad's Stuck With Me 34) Dad's Got A Girlfriend + Mom Finds Out + Debut In The Park (Spanish, Dutch) 35) Daisy Gets Buzzed + The 3-eyed Dog + Who Needs Sleep? 36) Dad's Last Resort + Cosmo Trusts Me + Salesman Shin 37) Max Lost His Snack Money (Spanish, Dutch) + A Trip To The River + I Get Lost Again 38) The Godfather Glasses + Uma The Cat-Lover (Spanish) + Where's My Sister, Mister? (Spanish, Dutch) 39) The Lovebirds Are Fighting (Spanish, Dutch) + Home Alone (Spanish, Dutch) + We Sleep In The Hallway 40) Early Valentine's Day + Little Bigboss Plays Golf + Miss Uma's Valentine 41) Aunt Minnie Comes To Visit + The Godfather Is A Cradle Snatcher (Spanish, Dutch) + We Drill For The Baby 42) I'm The Boss + Hey, Remember Me? + Nobody Loves Me 43) The Blowfish Bonus + Fugu Whogu? + Shin vs The Kung Fu Kid 44) Mom Gets Malled + Daisy Drives Me Crazy + Fun At Skunky's 45) I Make A Treasure Map + I Make Miss Dori Sick + We're Coolie-Oolie 46) I Get Some Class (Spanish, Dutch) + The Tortoise And The Hare-Bags [ONLY A PART] + The Kahzu Kamakazes Hit The Pool 47) We Ski For Free (Spanish, Dutch) + Uma Whoma? (Spanish, Dutch) + Fun At The Arcade (Spanish) 48) No Train In The Rain (Spanish, Dutch) + There's A Stranger At The Door (Spanish, Dutch) + The Lovebirds Move In (Spanish, Dutch) 49) What's The Massager For? + Miss Dori Wants To Get Married [TITLE CARD MISSING] + Ricky Makes The Pass 50) Dori's Boyfriend Has A Girlfriend + Daisy Starts Crawling + I'm A Mentor Case 51) Buttman Saves The Day + Hurricane Hannah (Spanish) + Escape From Planet Kindygarten 52) I'm A Ballerina + Quality Time With Dad (Spanish) + What's Up With Mom? (Spanish) DVDs of the Vitello dub Volume 1 ShinChanVolume1.jpg Volume1 1.png Volume1 2.png Volume 2 The rating on this DVD is actually inaccurate; Shin Chan ''volume 2 received a "PG" by the Australian Classification Board for "Mature themes, Sexual references, Low level coarse language". ShinChanVolume2.jpg Shin Chan Volume 2 Main Menu.png Volume2 1.png Volume2 2.png Volume 3 ShinChanVolume3Cover.JPG ShinChanVolume3Back.JPG Shin Chan Volume 3 Main Menu.png Volume3 1.png Volume3 2.png Volume 4 (MISSING) '''MISSING' This is the only DVD that hasn't been fully uploaded, therefore we are completely missing 'An Errand To The Post Office', we have only a part of 'Going To A Haunted House' and have the following fragments only in VHS quality 'Mom Goes On Strike', 'Who's Eisenhower', 'Dad's Secret Admirer', 'Leaf Me Alone', 'The Late Great Me', 'Mom's A Shopaholic' and 'I Can't Sleep'. If someone comes across this DVD on a eBay or has it, please upload it. ShinChanVolume4Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume4Back.jpg Volume 5 ShinChanVolume5Cover.jpg ShinChanVolume5Back.jpg Shin Chan Volume 5 Main Menu.png Volume5 1.png Volume5 2.png Jetix Magazine issue 4 DVD The DVD given away with Jetix Magazine issue 4 in the UK included episode 27. Jet04a.jpg Daily Express Fox Kids promo DVD One of the three Fox Kids promo DVDs given away with the UK newspaper Daily Express on May 10, 2004 included a Shin Chan DVD with one episode of Shin Chan. $T2eC16RHJGQE9noM,Bu7BRFUPYG9ZQ~~60 58.JPG The Sun Fox Kids promo DVDs From September 11 to October 2, 2004? and from November 17, to November 22, 2003 free Fox Kids promo DVDs were given away with UK newspaper The Sun. This included two Shin Chan DVDs with two episodes of Shin Chan each. They contained episode 4, 9, 13 and 28. The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan front.JPG The Sun Fox Kids promo DVD Shin Chan back.JPG Segments of the Phuuz dub While there are no fragments of the Phuuz dub available in English, there are audio files available: * Shin Chan (Diane Michelle) * Harry Nohara (Peter Doyle) * Mitzi Nohara (Julie Maddalena) * Miss Dori (Anndi McAfee) This are known names of segments of the Phuuz dub in English: * The Crane, the Penguin, and the Little Brown-Nose ! (Portugese, Dutch) + Killer Noodles ! (Portugese, Dutch) + The Rain's a Pain ! (Portugese) * I Missed the Bus Again ! (Portugese) +''We're All Late !'' (Portugese) + Goin' Crazy with Daisy ! (Portugese) * Killer Angel vs. Babezilla ! (Portugese) + Cosmo's Best Buddies ! (Portugese) + Assault and Batteries ! (Portugese) * We Have a Snowball Fight ! (Portugese) + We're All Sick ! (Portugese) + Uma's Gonna Quit ! (Portugese) * Me and My Posse ! (Portugese) + I Feel Pretty ! (Portugese) + The Cupid-Killer Curse ! (Portugese) * Mitsy's Mis-steak ! (Portugese) + Shinny Baba and the Thieves ! (Portugese) + Fixing Up Lucky's House ! (Portugese) * New Summer Clothes ! (Portugese) + Wanna Eat Meat ! (Portugese) + A Day at the Races ! (Portugese) * Mom's Part-Time Job ! (Portugese) + Mom's Got a Girlfriend ! (Portugese) + I Make Soup ! (Portugese) * Breakin' the Ice ! (Portugese) + Girl Gang in Disguise ! (Portugese) + Daisy's Secret Stash ! (Portugese) * I Play Dodgeball ! (Portugese) + We Get Ready for the Fleamarket ! (Portugese) + We Go to the Fleamarket ! (Portugese) * I Get a Babysitter ! (Portugese) + A Picnic Barbecque ! (Portugese) + Pop's Pooped ! (Portugese) * I'm a Model ! (Portugese) + I Have My Own Bank Account ! (Portugese) + I Stay Up for New Year's Eve ! (Portugese) Sources The Latin American Spanish dub (a translation of the Vitello dub) kept the title cards in English, therefore the English names of missing fragments of the Vitello dub are known. The European Portugese dub (a translation of the Vitello dub and later the Phuuz dub) kept the title cards in English, therefore the English names of some missing fragments of the Phuuz dub are known. Download of complete VHS rips and other episodes that are already split and available above DVD Volume 1 Download DVD Volume 2 Download DVD Volume 3 Download DVD Volume 5 download Latin American Spanish source for the episode order of the Vitello dub Incomplete list of episodes of the Vitello dub with English, Italian, Dutch and Japanese titles Fox Kids Europe Acquires Licensing Rights To Animé Property Shin Chan Top-rating Japanese series Shin Chan to launch on Fox Kids UK Fox Kids DVDs FREE with The Daily Express Fox Kids U.K. Offers Free DVDs Under The Sun Get FREE Fox Kids DVDs! Fox Kids Teams Up With The Sun For Cartoon Promotion Forum that provided several episodes Thanks to Umjammerlammy, GreenYoshi93, Anon316, Ecio, Sunstorm, Arian, PannenkoekenNL and others that are forgotten for the contributions to this search. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost Anime Category:Lost Audio Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media